Temperature measurements can be made by applying a current to a forward-biased PN junction and measuring the resulting potential across the PN junction. Temperature calculations can be made by determining the difference “ΔVfor” that results as a function of different applied currents across a PN junction, using differing areas of PN junctions to which a current is applied, or a combination of both.